


Gli hobby segreti di Rogers

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La storia di Donar [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, What-If, mechanic, secret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve Rogers ha altri hobby oltre la pittura, ben diversi.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 691.★ Prompt/Traccia: 6. A vive una vita normale, alquanto scialba agli occhi di tutti. Ma ha un hobby particolare che tiene segreto.





	1. Chapter 1

Gli hobby segreti di Rogers

 

Bucky roteò gli occhi, guardando Steve sistemare dei pezzi di giornali strappati ed ingialliti nelle scarpe del padre.

“Anche oggi niente uscita, ne deduco” disse.

Rogers si massaggiò il collo e scrollò le spalle, voltando il capo.

“Non posso saltare. Jerry aveva mal di gola, devo approfittarne per sostituirlo come strillone” disse.

Bucky roteò gli occhi.

“Non ti daranno i giornali da consegnare prima di domani. Stasera potevi venire con me a divertirti con quelle ragazze, avevo trovato una ‘bomba’ anche per te” borbottò.

Rogers s’infilò le scarpe e scrollò le spalle, correndo fino alla porta.

“Passo prima dall’officina. Se domani devo consegnare i giornali, devo finire di sistemare quelle moto per questa notte stessa” disse. Infilò le chiavi nella toppa e si passò la mano nei capelli biondo cenere.

James schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sei il solito noioso. Possibile che tu debba pensare sempre e solo a lavorare?” gli domandò, mentre Rogers correva fuori.

“Chiudi tu con le tue chiavi di riserva!” gridò Steve, scendendo a due a due i gradini della scaletta di metallo, che tremava.

< Veramente ho un sacco di hobby e dovrebbe saperlo. Mi piace disegnare, dipingere, e con quei soldi un giorno spero di pagarmi la scuola d’arte…

Anche se, probabilmente, con tutte le patologie che ho, sarò morto prima di realizzare i miei sogni. Preferirei morire in guerra, servendo il mio paese, come ha fatto mio padre >. Si grattò la tempia sinistra e corse lungo la strada, evitò il liquame agli angoli, superò delle macchine parcheggiate e la sua figura sottile sfilò davanti alle vetrine semi-vuote dei negozi.

Andò oltre una fila di persone che aspettava con dei sacchi per la farina vuoti davanti ad un edificio chiuso ed entrò in una vecchia officina. Tutto l’ambiente era appena illuminato dall’energia elettrica e il cielo era nuvoloso.

< Per essere così tardi, c’è ancora un sacco di gente… > pensò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Cage era in un angolo dell’officina, intento a tirare pugni ad un saccone da box appeso al muro.

Rogers lo vide, illuminato dalla luce fioca di una lampada circondata da falene, e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“N-non sapevo…” biascicò.

Cage si deterse con un fazzoletto la fronte sudata, su cui aderiva una fascia gialla e lo raggiunse. Scalciò delle pesanti catene, i suoi muscoli prorompenti s’intravedevano ben delineati sotto la sua maglietta gialla.

“Io fossi ancora qui?” domandò Cage. Sul suo avambraccio, lasciato scoperto dall’indumento smanicato, si vedeva svettare il tatuaggio di uno scorpione.

Steven annuì lentamente, aveva le labbra secche.

Luke gli posò le mani sui fianchi, sentendolo mugolare, e lo fece sedere sulla cappotta di un’auto a cui mancavano le gomme ed un sedile, aveva le fiancate graffiate e gli mancava parte della vernice grigia.

“Questa è la mia officina, lo sai che resto spesso fino a tardi” disse. La sua bocca puzzava di tabacco ed i suoi occhi brillavano nella penombra.

“Do-dovrei lavorare… a quelle moto…” esalò Steve, sentendo che l’altro gli annusava il collo. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide, mentre avvertiva una fitta di calore al basso-ventre.

< Resti nella speranza che io venga ed io, a mia volta, spero sempre d’incontrarti. Lo so che sei in realtà, il capo di una gang, che nasconde a sua volta di essere un vigilantes in erba. Però, ai miei occhi, conta solo una cosa… > pensò.

Luke lo schiacciò con il peso del suo corpo, giocherellando con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, appena gliela slacciò, l’indumento due volte più grosso di lui, scivolò pesantemente sulle sue gambe secche, arrestandosi alle grandi scarpe.

Luke iniziò a baciargli il collo, le sue mani si fecero invadenti sul suo petto scheletrico, Rogers gli andò incontro con il bacino.

< Bucky, ai tuoi occhi avrò una vita scialba e normale, ma… ho questo mio ‘hobby’ segreto che avresti dovuto immaginare > pensò.

Accarezzò la pelle scura di Luke, sporcandosi di olio per motori e rabbrividì, sentendo gli odori forti che venivano dall’altro.

< … Mi piace farmi possedere dai meccanici circondato da più metallo possibile.

Tieniti pure tutte le ‘bombe’ che vuoi, io desidero gli ‘artificieri’ > rifletté.


	2. Pestaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore」→ In My Mind (Lyrics) ✗; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxCIpxXoAP8.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt di R.M.: Pestaggio - Pre!Serum!Steve pestato a sangue per aiutare qualcuno più fragile di lui. Recovery con chi vuoi (Se ti piace Bucky, Bucky. Altrimenti la madre Sarah, che è infermiera - o Steve stesso, in memoria di Sarah scomparsa da poco).  
> Prompt di G.B.: 2-Pestaggio: Steve torna a casa dopo l'ultima rissa finita male.  
> CASELLA 2 Pestaggio.

Pestaggio

 

“Ho tutto il giorno…” sussurrò Steve. Si passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca e sputò il sangue per terra.

< Davvero non ti viene mai una battuta diversa? Sei così monotono. Potremmo almeno divertirci provando un approccio diverso una di queste volte > si rispose.

Uno dei bulli lo raggiunse al viso con un pugno, facendogli un occhio nero, mentre un altro lo incalzava con una ginocchiata al petto che gl’incrinò una costola.

Steve venne sbattuto pesantemente contro il muro, mentre gli altri lo massacravano.

< Avresti preferito che mi facessi gli affari miei? > si domandò ansimando.

< No, ma invece di sfidarli avresti potuto dargli fuoco alla macchina o forargli le ruote. Sai quante risate ci saremmo fatti?

Ci sono, magari avresti potuto fingere di avere qualche malattia mortale contagiosa. Col nostro aspetto ci sarebbero cascati. Sarebbe bastato tossirgli addosso e sarebbero scappati terrorizzati > si rispose.

Un calcio lo raggiunse al ginocchio, facendolo rovinare pesantemente al suolo.

“Ehy voi, giovinastri, non avete nient’altro da fare?” risuonò un vocione, mentre il gruppetto di quattro ragazzi infierivano su Rogers.

< Dovevo combattere. Quei ragazzi stavano deridendo i soldati impegnati nella guerra mentre c’era una povera ragazza lì vicino, in pena perché non sapeva neanche che fine avesse fatto il suo fidanzato al fronte. Quando ha cercato di dirlo, c’è mancato poco che l’aggredissero. Lei sì che era fragile, non noi > si giustificò.

“Tu cosa vuoi, _sporco negro_?” domandò uno dei ragazzi, voltandosi.

Un giovane uomo avanzò, indossava una tiara di metallo, la sua canotta gialla lasciava vedere i suoi trasbordanti muscoli.

Il nuovo arrivato fece roteare delle pesanti catene e ghignò.

“Se non vi togliete immediatamente dai piedi, vi faccio a pezzi” si vantò.

“Quello fa sul serio, guarda…” disse un altro dei giovani al capogruppo, indicando un tatuaggio sul collo del colosso.

“Uno scorpius” esalò il terzo bullo.

Steven si alzò in piedi.

“Me la cavavo benissimo da solo, Luke” ringhiò.

Cage ghignò e rispose: “Non sono ‘uno’ scorpius, sono il capo della gang”.

I quattro ragazzini si allontanarono correndo, l’ultimo sputò la sigaretta ed urlo: “Aspettatemi!”.

Cage raggiunse Steve, guardò il suo corpo pieno di tagli, i suoi vestiti malconci e gli posò la mano sulla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli biondo cenere.

“Non ne avevo dubbi, ma potrò ancora difendere il mio ragazzo?” domandò.

< Siamo la sua principessina in pericolo. Quando ti deciderai a mollarlo? Avrà anche un bel fisico, ma persino Bucky ci rispetta di più… e lui crede che siamo dei fratellini incapaci di difenderci > gli ricordò la sua voce interiore.

< Ne sono innamorato > rispose Steve, abbandonandosi con un respiro stanco contro il titanico giovane uomo.

Cage lo issò, prendendolo tra le braccia nerborute.

“Ora andiamo a casa e ti do qualche punto lì dove ne hai bisogno… e magari ti faccio anche un bel bagno. A casa mia c’è ancora l’acqua calda” lo rassicurò.

< Un giorno dimostreremo a tutti che possiamo rialzarsi da soli, ma… Fino a quel momento… Cosa c’è di male a farsi aiutare un po’? > si domandò. Gli sfuggirono un paio di colpi di tosse, del sangue macchiò la maglietta gialla del gigante che gli posò un delicato bacio sulla fronte pallida.

“Preferisco se mi porti a casa mia. Puoi ricucirmi anche lì” esalò Rogers.

Luke annuì, rispondendo: “D’accordo, testone”.

 

*************

 

Steve chiuse gli occhi, mentre la luce che filtrava dalla finestra faceva allungare le ombre delle sbarre alle finestre sul suo corpo sottile.

Cage affondava l’ago nella sua pelle chiara, facendolo uscire dall’altra parte, ricucendo la pelle.

Rogers teneva gli occhi chiusi, ignorando il dolore, sentendo l’altra mano massiccia e callosa di Luke scivolare lungo la pelle della sua schiena.

Luke finì di cucire e spezzò il filo con i denti, controllò con occhio critico le diverse fasciature e i bendaggi.

Rogers socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre, il suo respiro risuonava nella stanza deserta.

“Mi manca tua madre” ammise Luke.

“Anche a me” rispose Rogers con un filo di voce.

Cage gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli biondi e lo guardo in viso, fissandolo negli occhi.

“C’è qualcosa che posso fare per farti sentire meglio? Non sono un granché di cuoco, ma potrei provare a fare una di quelle minestre in cui lei era tanto brava. Mi ricordo che era l’unica che riusciva a fare dei brodi che piacessero anche a me” si propose.

Steve fece un sorriso storto.

“Temo non sarebbe la stessa cosa” ammise.

Luke corrugò la fronte.

“Ci sarà qualcosa che posso fare per farti stare meglio” disse, posando l’ago vicino ad altri fili sul comodino ricoperto di giornali, il cassetto aperto mostrava una serie di siringhe, bendaggi arrotolati ed una forbice.

“Resta questa notte” lo pregò Steve con voce sottile.

Cage lo strinse delicatamente tra le braccia e gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Non ti lascerò mai… anche se ti farai pestare altre mille volte, mi troverai al tuo fianco in strada, al tuo fianco a casa tua, ad occuparmi di te ovunque andrai” giurò.

< Vorrei poterci credere e forse per questa volta lo farò > pensò Steve, abbandonandosi contro il suo petto muscoloso.

 

 


End file.
